Chaos-Theorie
zur Übersicht Archiv'''' * Teil 1 Teil 2 Zwei Wochen später war die große Abendveranstaltung auf der Dis und Thorin, als neu Besitzer und Aufsichtsratsmitglieder von Pear, bzw. deren Vertreter, vorgestellt werden sollten. Die ganze Geschäftswelt summte schon seit Tagen mit allen möglichen Gerüchten. Waren sie nicht viel zu jung? Viel zu beeinflussbar? Dis hatte sich für den Abend ein langes, schwarzes, figurbetontes Spitzenkleid gekauft. Dazu trug sie die Opal-Ohrringe, die sie von Greg zur Hochzeit bekommen hatte. Greg selbst musste seine Teilnahme an der Veranstaltung in buchstäblich der letzten Minute absagen. Ein neuer Fall war reingekommen. Balin würde eine kurze Rede halten und dann Dis und Thorin auf die Bühne rufen. Gerade standen die Geschwister noch hinter der Bühne und warteten. Dis war etwas nervös. “Wir hatten noch gar keine Gelegenheit und zu unterhalten. Wie war eure Hochzeitsreise?” Thorin richtete seine Krawatte und hob eine Augenbraue. “Denkst du wirklich, jetzt ist eine gute Idee, über die Hochzeitsreise zu reden?”, fragte er, seufzte dann aber und ging auf das Thema ein. “Es war… schön”, sagte er schließlich. “Mal abgesehen von den tausenden schreienden Kindern im Disneyland. Aber Bilbo hat sich wohl amüsiert.” Dis wollte schon anfangen, auf ihren Lippen herum zu kauen, überlegte es sich aber anders. “Natürlich ist es jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit. Aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt etwas nervös…. Weil Thrain irgendwo vor der Bühne in der Menge sitzt. Wer weiß, was er machen wird.” Viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht mehr, sich weiter Sorgen zu machen. In diesem Moment sagte Balin am Rednerpult: “.... und nun darf ich sie Ihnen vorstellen. Mrs. Dis Lestrade und Mr. Thorin Ravendale-Beutlin.” Höflicher Applaus war zu hören und dann mussten die Geschwister auf die Bühne treten. Thorin nickte seiner Schwester kurz zu, dann traten sie zusammen auf die Bühne. Unter den Anwesenden erkannte er auch Thrain, dessen Gesichtsausdruck verriet, wie wenig er gerade begeistert war, Dis und Thorin zu sehen, auf diese Weise. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in Thorins Magen aus. Hatte er wirklich… Angst vor Thrain? Dis trat als erste ans Rednerpult und sagte ein paar Worte. Auch sie hatte Thrain entdeckt. Wie immer hatte er seiner Tochter nur einen flüchtigen Blick zugeworfen. Die meiste Zeit starrte er Thorin aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Nachdem Dis fertig war, trat Thorin an das Pult. Das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend war nicht gewichen, aber schließlich entdeckte er Bilbo unter den Anwesenden. Er hatte versprochen, dabei zu sein und er warf seinem Ehemann ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. Er hatte Thorin vor der Veranstaltung sogar einen kleinen Glücksbringer geschenkt. Es war eine gehäkelte Eichel und ein Eichenblatt, die beide zusammen einen kleinen Anhänger bildeten, den Thorin in seine Jacketttasche gesteckt hatte. Schließlich hatte auch er seine kurze Rede beendet und er hoffte, dass der Abend schnell vorüber war. Als auch Thorin seine Ansprache beendet hatte, wurde die beiden an den Ehrentisch geführt. Als nächstes war ein Abendessen vorgesehen. Dis war froh, dass Bilbo mit an diesem Tisch sass, Thrain aber nicht. Thrain würde aber auch nicht vor so vielen Zeugen eine Szene machen. “Ihr seid wirklich verheiratet, oder habe ich mich nur verhört, als ihr vorhin vorgesellt wurdet?” Dis wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. “Das wäre wirklich sehr schade, ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns näher kennenlernen können.” Am liebsten hätte Dis angewidert die Nase gerümpft. Angesprochen hatte sie Harold Eckenthorp, der Sohn eines reichen Fabrikanten. Er war so häufig in irgendwelche bunten Blättern, dass man ihn entgehen konnte. Dis hob eine Augenbraue. “Wollt ihr mich kennen lernen, oder meinen Kontostand?” Thorin hob nur eine Augenbraue, als Harold Eckenthorp seine Schwester ansprach, sein Blick wanderte jedoch schnell wieder zu Thrain hinüber. Bilbo folgte seinem Blick und legte eine Hand auf die seines Ehemanns. “Mach’ dir keine Sorgen. Er kann dir nichts tun. Du musst nicht einmal mit ihm sprechen, wenn du das nicht möchtest.” Das Gefühl in Thorins Magengegend verschwand jedoch nicht. “So leicht lässt er nichts auf sich sitzen, Bilbo… Und es wird Zeit, dass er die Wahrheit erfährt. Dann lässt er mich vielleicht endlich in Ruhe.” Harold Eckenthorp ließ sich von dieser sehr direkten Frage Dis nicht abschrecken. “Euch natürlich.” Dis verdrehte die Augen. “Dann muss ich euch enttäuschen, ich bin frisch verheiratet und mit meinem Mann sehr glücklich.” Eckenthorp zuckte nur mit den Schultern. “Nun, man kann es ja versuchen.” Dann wandte er sich seiner anderen Sitznachbarin zu. Dis drehte sich zu Thorin. “Willst du mit Thrain reden? Dann komme ich mit. Er soll gleich wissen, dass er Fili nicht in die Hände bekommt.” Thorin nickte leicht, aber Bilbo konnte sehen, dass er mit sich kämpfte. Er hatte wirklich Angst vor diesem Gespräch. “Du musst das nicht tun, Thorin…” “Ich will es aber”, erwiderte sein Ehemann und stand schließlich auf. Er blickte zu seiner Schwester. “Gehen wir.” Besorgt sah Bilbo den beiden nach. Er hatte Thorin noch nie voller Angst gesehen. Er schien wirklich Angst vor Thrain zu haben. Dabei gab es gar keinen Grund mehr dazu. Aber scheinbar hatte es dieser Mann geschafft, einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Thorins Schritte waren sehr langsam, als er auf Thrain zuging. “Danke, dass du dabei bist”, sagte er schließlich an seine Schwester gewandt. Dis lächelte ihren Bruder von der Seite an und drückte kurz seine Hand. “Dafür sind Geschwister da.” Schließlich standen sie vor Thrain, der sich mit einigen Geschäftspartnern unterhielt. Ein Räuspern der Männer bewegte ihn sich um zu drehen. “Sieh an, mein werter Sohn erinnert sich daran, dass er einen Vater hat.” Kalt starrte er Thorin an. Dis beachtete er nicht. “Willst du mir erklären, was dieser lächerliche Name zu bedeuten hat? Hast du etwa den Namen dieses Fatzkes angenommen, mit dem du das Bett teilst?” Die Geschäftspartner hatten sich schon bei den ersten Worten Thrains verzogen. Sie kannten ihn gut genug und wussten, dass er gerade sehr schlechter Laune war. Thorin musste sich wirklich zurückhalten, um Thrain nicht einfach ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. “Er ist mein Ehemann und nicht nur irgendjemand, mit dem ich das Bett teile”, sagte er ebenso kalt. “Aber das du das nicht verstehst, war mir schon klar.” Er redete sich immer wieder ein, dass er keine Angst vor diesem Mann haben musste. “Und ja, ich habe seinen Namen angenommen”, fuhr er schließlich fort und atmete dann einmal tief durch, bevor er hinzufügte: “Und den meines richtigen Vaters.” Thrains Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er trat so dicht an Thorin heran, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. “Was genau soll das heißen? Den deines richtigen Vaters? Willst du etwas andeuten, dass deine Schlampe von Mutter mir ein Kuckuckskind untergeschoben hat?” Dis ahnte, dass Thorin kurz vor der Explosion stand und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. Thorin musste alle Willensstärke aufbringen, um Thrain nicht wirklich ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Er wich keinen Millimeter zurück. “Nenn’ unsere Mutter nicht Schlampe, oder du wirst es bereuen”, sagte er bedrohlich ruhig und seine Angst hatte sich mittlerweile in pure Wut verwandelt. “Sie hat dich einfach nie geliebt. Aber das kann sie dir sicherlich auch selbst sagen.” Sein Blick wurde eiskalt. “Ich bin nur hier, um dich darauf hinzuweisen, dass du dich nicht mehr in mein Leben einmischen musst, um mich zu einer Kopie von dir zu machen. Ich bin nicht dein leiblicher Sohn.” Dis wandte sich voller Abscheu an Thrain. “Kili hat das große Glück auch nicht dein leiblicher Sohn zu sein. Er ist auch ein Sohn des Mannes, den Mutter von Anfang an hätte heiraten sollen.” Thrain riss seinen Kopf herum. “Fili und ich sind deine Kinder. Aber wenn du glaubst, dass du Fili in die Hände bekommst, um ihn zu zu quälen wie Thorin, dann täuscht du dich. Ich habe das Sorgerecht und meine Anwälte sind darauf vorbereitet Filis Interessen zu vertreten.” Thrains Gesicht war vor lauter Hass und Abscheu nicht viel mehr als eine Fratze. “War ja klar, das wertloseste Kind ist natürlich von mir.Du bist nichts weiter als ein Fehlversuch. Ein Mädchen. Wir werden ja noch sehen, ob deine “Anwälte” gut genug sind.” Thorin platzte langsam aber sicher der Kragen. “Hör’ auf, so mit Dis zu sprechen”, knurrte er und war drauf und dran, handgreiflich zu werden. Bilbo hatte dies bereits kommen sehen und war aufgesprungen, um seinen Ehemann davon abzuhalten, etwas Dummes zu tun. Er griff nach Thorins Arm. “Bitte, tue nichts, was du später bereuen würdest, Thorin”, sagte er und sah zu ihm auf. “Das lohnt sich doch nicht. Lasst uns einfach gehen.” Dis blinzelte eine Träne weg. “Weiß du, Vater, es sollte mich vielleicht härter treffen, dass du mich, aus welchem Grund auch immer, verachtest. Aber es tut nicht mehr weh. Ich habe einen wundervollen Ehemann, der mich liebt. Meine Brüder. Eine Mutter, die endlich vesucht eine Mutter zu sein. ihren Mann, der auch mich und Fili adoptieren will, und nicht zulässt, die liebevolle Familie meines Schwagers.” Kämpferisch sah sie Thrain an. “Ich bin sehr stolz auf Thorin, dass er seinem Herzen gefolgt ist.” Thrain lief rot an. “Du.. Du undankbares etwas. Wirst auch nicht besser sein, als deine Mutter.” Voller Wut hob er die Hand zum Schlag. Dazu kam es aber nicht. Eine andere Hand schnellte vor und packte Thrain am Handgelenk, bevor er Dis schlagen konnte. “Sie werden meine Frau nicht schlagen, sonst vergesse ich mich.” Thrain wollte etwas sagen, aber Gregs Griff um sein Handgelenk wurde fester. Es musste sehr schmerzhaft sein, den Thrain knickte etwas ein. Dis drehte sich um. “Greg, du bist doch gekommen.” Kurz lächelte Greg seiner Frau zu, wandte sich dann wieder an Thrain. “Ich lasse jetzt ihre Hand los und sie drehen sich um, und gehen einfach. Höre ich, dass sie meiner Frau, oder meinem Schwager noch einmal drohen, dann lernen sie mich kennen.” Bilbo war sehr froh, dass Greg hier war und die Situation entschärft hatte. “Bitte, lass’ uns gehen”, sagte er leise an seinen Ehemann gewandt, der nur noch nickte, Thrain einen letzten kalten Blick zuwarf und sich dann schließlich umdrehte und zurück zu seinem Platz ging. “Du warst sehr mutig, Thorin.” Er fühlte sich nicht so… Dis sah Thorin und Bilbo nach. “Lass uns auch zurück zum Tisch gehen, Greg. Ich möchte mich hinsetzen.” Sofort wurde Gregs Blick besorgt. “Natürlich.” Am Tisch hatte sich jetzt nach dem Essen die Sitzordnung aufgelöst. Fast alle Plätze waren leer. Nur Balin war noch geblieben und schwenkte sein Whiskey-Glas hin und her. Erschöpft ließ sich Dis auf ihren Stuhl sinken und strich abwesend über ihren noch flachen Bauch. “Wisst ihr. Ich hoffe es wird ein Mädchen. Dem man von Anfang an zeigen kann, dass es geliebt wird und nicht einfach unerwünscht ist.” Thorin schwieg und blickte fast nur noch stetig aus dem Fenster. Er hatte genug für heute. Bilbo hielt seine Hand und blickte zu Dis. “Wir werden sicher nicht die Fehler machen, die dein Vater begangen hat, Dis. Dein Kind wird in einer Familie aufwachsen, die sich um es kümmert”, sagte er und lächelte leicht. Balin sah von Thorin und Dis. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die beiden durch die Begegnung mit Thrain erschöpft waren. Er wandte sich an die Geschwister. “Warum fahrt ihr jetzt nicht einfach nach Hause. Ich manage es hier schon.” Dis nickte. “Du bist gerade erst gekommen Greg, aber würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir..” “... gleich wieder gehen? Natürlich nicht.” Thorin und Bilbo standen auf und holten ihre Jacken. Thorin sagte noch immer kein Wort. Er schien in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein und Bilbo wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, zu versuchen, ihn dort herauszuholen. Bilbo ging zu Greg. “Danke für deine Hilfe vorhin. Das… hätte wirklich schlimm enden können”, sagte er leise. Greg nickte. “Ich weiß. Aber wenn er Dis auch nur berührt hätte, ich hätte für nichts garantieren können.” Greg holte Dis Mantel und wandte sich an Bilbo. “Bleibt ihr heute Nacht in eurer Pear-Wohnung?” Bilbo nickte. “Dann fahre ich euch hin. Hilfst du mir den Wagen holen?” Mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick sah er zwischen Thorin und Dis hin und her Bilbo blickte zu den beiden Geschwistern. “Ja, natürlich”, sagte er dann und folgte Greg, um den beiden Zeit für sich allein zu geben. Thorin hatte sich seine Jacke übergezogen und stand mit verschränkten Armen leicht verloren da, den Blick irgendwo in die Ferne gerichtet. Dis stand eine Weile stumm neben ihren Bruder und legte schließlich ihre Arme um ihn und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. “Ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf dich. Es war bestimmt nicht einfach Thrain zu gegenüber zu treten.” “Es gibt keinen Grund, stolz auf mich zu sein”, sagte Thorin, von sich selbst enttäuscht. “Ich hatte Angst vor diesem Gespräch und diesem Mann.” Es war nicht leicht, das zuzugeben, aber es war die Wahrheit. “Dabei gibt es keinen Grund dazu.” Er seufzte schwer. “Das war sicher nicht das letzte, was wir von ihm gehört haben.” Dis hob ihren Kopf und sah Thorin von der Seite an. “Du gestehst dir selbst zu wenig zu. Du magst Angst gehabt haben, aber du hast sie überwunden und mit Thrain gesprochen. Deswegen bin ich sehr stolz auf dich.” Dis war jedoch ebenso klar, dass sie bald von Thrain hören würden - und es würde recht hässlich werden. Thorin versuchte zu lächeln. “Danke”, sagte er schließlich und war vielleicht im Moment so emotional angeschlagen, dass er sich sogar dazu hinreißen ließ, seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Bilbo ging neben Greg her und war ebenfalls in seinen Gedanken versunken. “Denkst du, dass sich diese Sache ab nun beruhigen wird? Thrain schien doch sehr aufgebracht zu sein, dass er im Grunde nun den Sohn verloren hat, den er so sehr in die gewünschte Richtung gelenkt hatte. Ich hoffe, er lässt Thorin jetzt in Ruhe… Ich habe noch nie zuvor gesehen, dass Thorin Angst hatte...” Greg sah zu Bilbo. Er hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass jetzt wohl alles vorbei wäre, aber er glaubte nicht daran. “Nein, dass denke ich nicht. Er wurde in seinem Stolz verletzt. Er wird sicher versuchen, dass irgendwie wett zu machen. Wir sollten John und Isadea warnen.” Und auch auf Thorin aufpassen, fügte Greg noch in Gedanken hinzu. Er wollte Bilbo nicht weiter in Unruhe versetzen. Bilbo nickte leicht. Er hatte Angst um Thorin. “Ich hoffe, dass alles gut wird”, sagte er leise und schließlich waren sie beim Auto angekommen. “Und hoffentlich wird Thorin jetzt etwas ruhiger. Es tat mir so leid, ihn so sehen zu müssen, voller Furcht…” Thorin blickte auf seine Hände. Sie hatten aufgehört zu zittern. Endlich. Dis blieb an Thorin geschmiegt stehen, bis Sie Greg mit dem Wagen um die Ecke biegen sah. “Ich bin immer für dich da. Die Sache mit Thrain stehen wir gemeinsam durch. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er einen meiner Brüder noch einmal quält. Das gilt nicht nur für Fili.” Dis gab Thorin dann einen Kuss auf die Wange. “Mir ist bis jetzt nie klar gewesen, dass, während wir alle dich für ein überhebliches Arschloch hielten, du im Grunde sehr unter Thrain und seiner Behandlung gelitten hast. Das tut mir leid.” Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. “Dir muss gar nichts leid tun. Ich war ein Arschloch. Etwas anderes blieb mir zwar nicht übrig, aber ein Arschloch war ich eben trotzdem”, sagte er und lächelte leicht, als Bilbo im Wagen winkte und aufmunternd lächelte. “Hauen wir hier ab”, sagte Thorin schließlich und blickte auf seine Schwester herab. Dis nickte. “Ja, hauen wir ab. Ich werde langsam müde.” Dankbar lächelte sie Greg an, als er aus dem Wagen stieg, ihr die Tür zur Beifahrerseite öffnete und Dis beim Einsteigen half. Greg wartete bis auch Thorin auf der Rückbank Platz genommen hatte und fädelte sich dann in den Verkehr ein. Er warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. “Thorin, vielleicht ist es nicht der richtige Moment, aber eure Mutter und John sollten gewarnt werden. Fili und Kili sind heute auch bei ihnen. Soll ich sie anrufen, oder möchtet ihr es tun?” Thorin wusste, dass Greg recht hatte. Wer wusste schon, was Thrain als nächstes vor hatte. Er holte sein Handy aus seiner Jacketttasche. “Ich mach’ das schon”, sagte er und wählte die Nummer seiner Mutter, um ihr zu erzählen, was passiert war. Dis drehte sich halb zu ihren Bruder um. “Frag Mum, ob sie und John morgen Zeit haben. Wir sollten uns alle so bald wie möglich treffen, um die Situation zu besprechen. Thrain wird bald seinen ersten Zug machen.” Thorin nickte und hielt das Handy an sein Ohr. “Das wird er mit Sicherheit”, sagte er leise und ein leichter Hauch von Angst lag in seiner Stimme, auch wenn er versuchte, dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Bilbo blickte besorgt zu seinem Ehemann auf, während dieser telefonierte, um seiner Mutter zu erzählen, was passiert war. Auch Dis war Thorins Reaktion nicht entgangen. War Thrain handgreiflich geworden? Danach hatte sie ihren Bruder nie gefragt. Kam daher vielleicht die Angst. “Thorin, Bilbo… Falls euch die Wohnung im Pear-Tower zu einsam ist… Da Fili und Kili bei unseren Eltern sind, sind ihre Zimmer leer. Ihr könnt auch bei uns übernachten, wenn ihr wollt.” Thorin ließ das Handy nach dem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter sinken. “Nein, danke”, sagte er sofort und blickte aus dem Fenster. Bilbo griff nach seiner Hand und blickte zu Dis, als er sagte: “Aber danke für das Angebot.” Er würde Thorin heute nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen und alles tun, um für ihn da zu sein. Es beunruhigte ihn immer noch, dass ausgerechnet Thorin, der seine Gefühle so gut unter Kontrolle hatte, so eingeschüchtert von Thrain war. Auch ihn beschließ wie Dis langsam das Gefühl, dass vielleicht mehr dahinter steckte, als sie bisher glaubten. Dis hörte nicht gerne, dass sie die Einladung ausschlugen, was wohl zu einem großen Teil daran lag, dass natürlich auch Greg in der Wohnung sein würde. Aber wenigstens war Thorin nicht allein. “Ich höre das “Nein” nicht gerne, aber bitte. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, egal was, bitte sagt bescheid.” Dis warf ihrem Schwager einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Bilbo nickte ernst. Er würde versuchen, mit Thorin zu reden, um zu erfahren, was los war. Als sie schließlich am Ziel angekommen waren, stieg Thorin aus. “Gute Nacht”, sagte er nur kurz angebunden, bevor er ging. “Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen”, sagte Bilbo noch, bevor er sich auch verabschiedete. Als Greg vor dem alten Fabrikgebäude hielt, in dem beide noch wohnten, seufzte Dis erleichert. “Das war wohl der schlimmste Abend in meinem Leben bisher.” Greg lächelte und versteckte seine Sorgen besser, als es Dis vorhin bei Thorin gekonnt hätte. “Wie wäre es dann mit einem heißen Kakao im Bett zum Abschluss. Dann findet ihr zwei vielleicht Schlaf.” Thorin und Bilbo schwiegen, als sie in die Wohnung traten. “Ich… mache uns Tee”, sagte der kleinere schließlich und ging in die Küche, während sich Thorin einfach auf dem Sofa niederließ und die Augen schloss. Erst langsam konnte er sich selbst und seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Er war froh, dass nur noch Bilbo bei ihm war. Er wollte weder vor Dis noch Greg Schwäche zeigen. Als Bilbo wiederkam, stellte er die zwei Tassen Tee auf den Tisch, trat hinter Thorin und begann, seine Schultern zu massieren. Sein Ehemann entspannte sich nur langsam, legte nach einer Weile den Kopf zurück und blickte Bilbo an, der leicht lächelte. “Ich liebe dich”, sagte der gelockte Student und gab Thorin einen Kuss, der diesen fordernd erwiderte und Bilbo auf das Sofa zog. Er wollte heute an nichts mehr denken. Mitten in der Nacht wachte Bilbo auf und bemerkte, dass sein Ehemann nicht neben ihm lag. Leicht besorgt richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Thorin war nirgends zu sehen. Er hüllte sich in die Bettdecke und verließ das Schlafzimmer. In seinem Morgenmantel stand Thorin am Fenster, hatte ein Glas in der Hand, in dem sich scheinbar Alkohol befand und blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Bilbo trat zu ihm und sah zu ihm auf. “Warum macht dir Thrain solche Angst? Irgendetwas ist früher passiert, nicht wahr? Etwas, das nicht passieren sollte.” “In der Schule habe ich immer gesagt, ich hätte mich mit jemandem aus einer anderen Klasse geprügelt, wenn ich ein blaues Auge hatte oder meine Wangen rot waren”, erwiderte Thorin nach einer Weile. “Das habe ich auch meinen Geschwistern erzählt. Ich war froh, wenn Thrain sich auf mich konzentrierte und die anderen dafür in Ruhe ließ. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie das gleiche erleben müssen wie ich.” Bilbo griff nach der Hand seines Ehemanns. “Warum hast du es ihnen nicht erzählt…? Warum hast du es niemandem erzählt? Man hätte Thrain vielleicht sogar festnehmen können…” “Und dann? Ich hatte Angst vor dem, was ich hätte auslösen können. Ich war jung und dumm. Ich wollte den Schaden in Grenzen halten”, sagte Thorin. “Dis und die anderen sollten nicht wissen, wie Thrain ist. Das hätte ihnen sicher Angst gemacht und ich wollte nicht, dass sie wissen, dass ihr großer Bruder im Grunde hilflos und schwach ist. Ich wollte ein Vorbild sein.” Er trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. “Aber ich habe alles falsch gemacht. Immer und immer wieder.” Teil 3 Dis hatte es am vorherigen Abend nur noch warm geduscht und war ins Bett gefallen. Als sie aufwachte, sass Greg auf der Bettkante und hatte neben sich ein Tablett mit Frühstück stehen. “Ah, endlich bist du wach,” sagte er schmunzelnd und reichts Dis ihren “World’s Best Sis”-Becher, den sie von Fili und Kili bekommen hatte. Dis nahm einen Schluck Tee und biss genüsslich in ein frisches Croissant. “An diesen Service kann ich mich gewöhnen.” Greg war während des Frühstücks deutlich besorgt. “Was ist los, Greg?” Sanft fuhr Greg mit einem Finger über Dis Wange. “Ich muss gleich zur Uni und ich lasse dich ungern allein. Wer weiß, was Thrain plant.” Dis versuchte ihren Mann zu beruhigen. “Du weißt doch, dass ein Sicherheitsdienst dieses Gelände im Blick hat. Hier wird mir nichts passieren und da du ja weißt, wie sehr Thrain mich schätzt, glaube ich auch nicht, dass er Zeit damit verschwenden würde, sich mit mir zu beschäftigen.” Dis gab Greg einen Kuss. “Ich bin den ganzen Vormittag unten. Heute schließe ich einige Testreihen ab und werte sie aus. Thorin und Bilbo kommen nachher vorbei und wir fahren dann gemeinsam zu Bella und Bungo.” Als Bilbo am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag Thorin wieder nicht neben ihm, dafür aber ein Tablett mit Frühstück und Tee. Stirnrunzelnd blickte sich der Student um, aber Thorin war nicht im Schlafzimmer. Er entschloss sich, erst einmal das Frühstück zu essen, bevor er sich seinen Morgenmantel überzog und das Zimmer verließ. Thorin saß im Wohnzimmer und schien bereits an seinem Laptop zu arbeiten. “Guten Morgen”, sagte Bilbo gähnend und sein Ehemann sah zu ihm. “Danke für das Frühstück.” “Guten Morgen”, erwiderte er und tippte dann weiter. “Nichts zu danken.” Bilbo ging ins Bad, sah von der Tür aus aber noch einmal zu Thorin. Er schien voller Ehrgeiz zu sein. Die Angst des letzten Abends schien vorüber zu sein. Das beruhigte Bilbo. Greg fuhr seiner Frau durch die Haare. “Du hast da einen Krümel.” Dis strich sich über den Mund. “Wo?” “Hier..” und Greg fing an an Dis Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. “Oh.. Der muss natürlich weg,” kicherte sie. “Ganz meine Meinung.” Eine halbe Stunde später scheuchte Dis ihren Mann aus dem Bett. “Nun, aber fix. Sonst musst du die Vorlesung noch ausfallen lassen.” Lachend sprang Greg aus dem Bett. Die räumte etwas auf und ging dann in ihr Labor, um an den Experimenten zu arbeiten. An der Wohnungstür brachte sie einen Hinweis für Thorin und Bilbo an. Damit sie sich nicht wunderten, wo sie steckte. Als Bilbo schließlich im Bad gewesen war und sich angezogen hatte, machten sich er und Thorin auf den Weg zu Dis. Thorin schien es besser zu gehen als am letzten Abend, aber Bilbo konnte nicht vergessen, was ihm sein Ehemann erzählt hatte. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er damit umgehen sollte und er hatte Angst davor, was Thrain als nächstes planen würde. Sie fanden Dis’ Notiz und gingen dann hinunter ins Labor. “Hallo, Dis”, begrüßte Bilbo seine Schwägerin lächelnd. “Hallo ihr Zwei”. Dis speicherte schnell die Ergebnisse und Notizen ab und startete eine neue Versuchsreihe. “Es geht voran. Mit einem Teil der Doktorarbei in Physik bin ich bald fertig.” Sie stand auf und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. “Können wir?” Auf dem Weg zum Wagen, raunte Dis Bilbo zu. “Hat er gestern Abend noch mit dir geredet?” Bilbo nickte und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. “Ja, hat er”, sagte er und blickte zu Thorin, der stumm voran ging. “Aber ich denke, er würde nicht wollen, dass ich dir davon erzähle. Das sollte er dir selbst sagen.” Er seufzte schwer. “Es hat einiges erklärt…” “Kannst du mir etwas Zeit mit ihm geben? Vielleicht noch mal auf Toilette gehen, oder so?” Dis Schwager nickte und ging noch mal zurück in Dis Wohnung. Beim Wagen angekommen, schloss Dis auf. “Bilbo ist gleich wieder da. Die Fahrt wäre wohl zu lang für seine Blase.” Eine Weile saßen die Geschwister stumm nebeneinander im Wagen. “Geht es dir besser?” Thorin nickte. Dann folgte wieder Schweigen. “Thorin, was hat Thrain dir angetan? Der gebrochene Arm, als du so zwölf/dreizehn gewesen bist. Bist du da wirklich die Treppe runtergefallen?” Thorin blickte eine Weile stumm aus dem Seitenfenster, bevor er sagte: “Nein, aber das ist Thrains Version gewesen.” Ob Bilbo ihr von der Sache erzählt hatte? Er konnte es sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Dis war wohl selbst darauf gekommen. “Mittlerweile komme ich mit solchen Ausreden wohl nicht mehr durch. Kindern so etwas zu erzählen war wesentlich einfacher.” Dis hatte geahnt, dass sie richtig lag. “Du vergisst, dass du in unserer Familie der Hübsche bist und ich die Schlaue. Natürlich komme ich dir drauf. Nach nur 10 Jahren.” Sie lächelte schief. “Ich verstehe, warum du nichts gesagt hast, als Fili, Kili und ich Kinder waren, aber du hättest es jetzt nicht mehr alleine tragen müssen.” Dis schwieg eine Weile. “Ob er Mum auch geschlagen hat und sie deswegen nie im Haus war?” “Gut möglich”, erwiderte Thorin. “Es wäre Thrain zuzutrauen.” Er blickte zu seiner Schwester. “Und diese Sache ist nichts, worüber ich gerne rede. Weder damals noch heute. Manche Dinge will ich einfach nur vergessen.” Dis streichelte über Thorins Hand. “Ich verstehe, aber du bist für mich der tapferste Mensch, den ich kenne und ich bin immer für dich da.” Vom Gebäude her sah sie Bilbo auf den Wagen zu kommen. “Da ist Bilbo wieder. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ihm nichts mehr einfiel, warum er noch länger wegbleiben sollte.” “Vermutlich hat er die Wohnung aufgeräumt”, sagte Thorin nur noch und kurze Zeit später stieg Bilbo ins Auto. “So, wir können los”, sagte er lächelnd und hoffte, dass sein Ehemann Dis die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er wollte nicht direkt danach fragen, aber Dis würde ihm sicher davon erzählen. Nach einer guten Stunde hielt Dis vor dem Haus der Beutlins an. Sie konnte sehen, dass John und ihre Mutter auch schon da waren. Dis freute sich Bella und Bungo wiederzusehen. Das letzte Treffen war schon beinahe zwei Wochen her. Auch wenn es um ein ernstes Thema ging, umarmte Dis Bella freudestrahlend. Bilbos Mutter hatte die Haustür geöffent, sobald Dis Wagen zum Stehen gekommen war. Auch Bella strahlte, als sie Dis umarmte. “Hallo, meine Liebe”, sagte sie. “Es ist so schön, dich wiederzusehen.” Sie umarmte auch Bilbo und Thorin, auch wenn letzterer nicht allzu bereitwillig dabei war. Er versuchte seine Schwiegermutter aber trotzdem so gut wie möglich anzulächeln. “Kommt rein, ich hoffe, ihr habt Hunger. Ich habe frischen Apfelstrudel gemacht.” Bilbo strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. “Mit deiner besonderen Vanillesoße?”, fragte er und seine Mutter nickte grinsend. Sofort war Bilbo auch schon im Haus verschwunden. Dis strich über ihren Bauch. “Ich habe ja keinen Hunger, aber ich glaube die Bohne kann Apfelstrudel vertragen.” Dis hakte sich bei Bella ein. “Greg kann die nächste Woche gar nicht abwarten. Dann habe ich meinen nächsten Ultraschalltermin. Ich glaube er hat schon ein Treffen mit John und Bungo verabredet, um die Bohnen wieder miteinander zu vergleichen.” Belladonna lachte. “Oh ja, die Männer können diese Größenvergleiche einfach nicht lassen”, sagte sie schmunzelnd. Thorin war bereits seinem Ehemann gefolgt und Bella sah ihm kurz nach. “Ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung?”, fragte sie Dis leise. “Irgendwie sieht er noch nachdenklicher aus, als sonst. Und das will etwas heißen bei Thorin. Bilbo hat mir gestern Abend am Telefon nicht sehr viel erzählt.” Dis sah zu ihrem Bruder. “Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Die Veranstaltung gestern. Wir sind mit Thrain zusammengeraten. Mir hat Thrain ins Gesicht gesagt, dass ich ein Fehlschlag bin. Seis drum. Familie ist nicht unbedingt Blutsverwandtschaft.” Dis lächelte Bella an. “Aber Thorin.. Er hatte Angst. Wirklich Angst vor Thrain. Thrain war gewalttätig und Thorin hat nie etwas gesagt, um uns andere Kinder zu schützen. Jetzt weiß Thrain, dass Thorin nicht sein Sohn ist, Kili auch nicht. Ich mache mit Sorgen um Thorin. Sorgen, was es mit ihm macht, wenn Thrain jetzt gegen uns vorgeht.” Bella blickte besorgt zu Thorin. “Wie kann man anderen Menschen nur so etwas antun? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mit diesem Thrain mal ein paar Worte wechseln sollte”, sagte sie wütend und blickte dann wieder zu Dis. “Und ich hoffe, du weißt, dich hier niemand für einen Fehlschlag hält. Für uns bist du ein wichtiger und wundervoller Mensch und einen genauso wundervollen Menschen wirst du auch zur Welt bringen.” Sie lächelte und strich ihr über den Bauch. “Und auf Thorin werden wir jetzt besonders aufpassen. Ich lasse auf keinen Fall zu, das meinem Schwiegersohn etwas passiert.”__INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Dis gab ihrer Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Das weiß ich. Deswegen seid ihr auch alle meine Familie. Auf Thorin sollten wir jetzt wirklich achten. Wer weiß auf was für verrückte Ideen er kommt, wenn er glaubt uns wieder schützen zu müssen" Dis sah auf Bellas Bauch, der sich schon etwas mehr wölbte. "Wie geht es dir denn? Die Bohne scheint es ja eilig zu haben mit dem Wachsen." Bella strich sich über den Bauch und lachte. "Oh ja, der Knirps verliert keine Zeit, dabei wird er wohl kaum sehr groß werden, wenn er erst einmal draußen ist. Bungo und ich sind ja nun wirklich keine Riesen", sagte sie schmunzelnd. "Aber er hat Hunger. So schnell komme ich mit dem Essen gar nicht hinterher." Sie blickte ins Wohnzimmer, in das Bilbo gerade freudestrahlend mit einem Teller voll Apfelstrudel trat. "Bilbo liest alle möglichen Bücher über Schwangerschaft, weil es ihm seltsam vor kommt, dass mein Bauch schon so groß ist. Er hat Angst, dass die Bohne eine Frühgeburt werden könnte. Er macht sich selbst total panisch, je mehr er liest." Dis ging mit Bella in die Küche und nahm sich auch eine große Portion von dem Apfelstrudel. "Was sagt den dein Arzt? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Bei ihr selbst verlief alles normal, hatte zumindest ihr Arzt gesagt. Mit ihren vollen Teller balancierte Dis ins Wohnzimmer und suchte sich einen Platz. John bemerkte als erster, dass ein "Apfelstrudel-Unfall" kurz bevor stand und nahm Dis den Teller ab, bis sie sich gesetzt hatte. "Danke, Paps," sagte Dis als sie den Teller zurück bekam. John fing an über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. "Habt ihr das alle gehört? Sie hat Paps gesagt." Bella nahm sich ebenfalls etwas vom Apfelstrudel. "Der Arzt meint, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Der Bohne geht es gut. Er sagt nur immer wieder, ich solle mich ja nicht überanstrengen und es langsam angehen lassen. Vermutlich will er mir auch sagen: 'Sie sind ja schließlich nicht mehr die Jüngste', aber er weiß, was ihm dann für ein Donnerwetter droht." Sie lächelte, als sie sich im Wohnzimmer setzte. "Oh ja, ich habe es gehört", sagte sie dann an John gewandt. Thorin saß neben Bilbo und verhielt sich weiterhin ruhig. Bilbo versuchte ihn vom Apfelstrudel zu überzeugen, aber mehr als einen Bissen probierte er nicht von Bilbos Teller. Er blickte zwischen Dis und John hin und her. Er selbst war noch nicht so weit, John seinen Vater zu nennen. Er hatte ihn gern und war sehr froh darüber, dass er nicht der Sohn von Thrain war, aber im Moment brauchte er keinen Vater. Mit diesem Thema wollte er verschont werden. Dis aß mit Appetit den Apfelstrudel und als auch Greg eingetroffen war, lehnte sie sich seufzend zurück. "Ihr wisst ja sicher jetzt alle, dass Thrain jetzt weiß, dass er nicht Thorins und Kilis Vater ist. Und was er über Mutter und mich denkt, hat er auch sehr klar gemacht. Aber.... Was können wir jetzt tun? Er wird nicht einfach alles auf sich beruhen lassen." "Wir können gar nichts tun", sagte Thorin sofort und sein Blick war ernst. "Man kann ihn nicht einschätzen. Wir können nur warten und auf das reagieren, was er geplant hat." Bilbo blickte zu seinem Ehemann auf. War da wieder ein Hauch von Angst in Thorins Stimme zu hören? Scheinbar fürchtete er sich vor dem, was Thrain vorhaben könnte. In Wahrheit konnte sich Thorin aber schon sehr gut denken, was Thrain als nächstes tun würde. Er würde keine Zeit damit verschwenden, Fíli zurückzuholen. Er war bald 18 und hatte vor allem keinerlei Ausbildung, um die Firma seines Vaters bald zu leiten. Es wäre zu viel Aufwand, der sich vermutlich nicht lohnen würde. Seine einzige Chance war, zu ignorieren, dass Thorin eigentlich nicht sein Sohn war und zu versuchen, ihn dazu zu bringen, zurückzukommen. In den letzten Jahren hatte Thrain oft bewiesen, dass er sehr genau wusste, wie er Thorin zu etwas zwingen konnte. Er kannte jede seiner Schwächen. Dis sah ihrem Bruder eine Weile an. "Du glaubst, dass er dich wieder zu sich holen will, oder? Aber Thorin, wir sind keine Kinder mehr und kennen die Wahrheit jetzt. Wir können uns schützen. Und wir lieben dich. Niemals werden wir einfach zu lassen, dass er dich wieder in die Hände bekommt." Bilbo sah besorgt zu seinem Ehemann auf, der Dis nur stumm ansah und dann aufstand. "Entschuldigt mich bitte", sagte er nur und ging hinauf in Bilbos Zimmer. Sein Ehemann wollte ihm folgen, blieb dann aber schließlich doch sitzen. Thorin setzte sich auf das Bett in Bilbos Zimmer und schloss die Augen. Thrain wusste, dass Thorin keine andere Wahl hatte, als schließlich doch zurückzukommen. Thorin wusste sehr genau, dass Thrain genug Möglichkeiten kannte, um anderen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Und da halfen weder Sicherheitspersonal noch sonst etwas. Er fand immer einen Weg. Wenn er nicht freiwillig zurückkam, würde Thrain langsam, aber sicher, jedem Menschen leid zufügen, mit dem Thorin Kontakt hatte. Und ganz oben auf der Liste stand sicher Bilbo, der hilflos wäre. Er ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Bella blickte Thorin nach. "... Das könnte schwieriger werden, als gedacht..." Dis nickte. "Oh ja, er wird bestimmt glaube, dass der einzige Weg uns vor Thrain zu schützen ist, zu ihm zurück zu gehen. Falls Thrain das will. Vor allem wegen Bilbo. Es wundert mich eigentlich, dass dieser Dreckskerl noch nicht hier war, um Bilbo Geld anzubieten, damit er Thorin in "Ruhe" lässt." Bilbo runzelte die Stirn. "Wie bitte?", fragte er entsetzt. "Wie kommt er darauf, dass ich mich auf so etwas einlassen würde? Für kein Geld der Welt würde ich Thorin verlassen!" Sein Ehemann lag noch immer auf Bilbos Bett und schloss die Augen. Ob er einfach gehen sollte, ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen? Zurück zu Thrain, um die anderen zu schützen? Er wollte, dass es ihnen gut ging, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass Angst in ihm aufstieg, wenn er daran dachte, zurück zu Thrain zu gehen. Dis schaubte abfällig. "Weil Thrain davon ausgeht, dass man alles mit Geld regeln kann. Und wenn das nicht hilft.. Dann einfach mit mehr Geld." Teil 4 Und sie hatte recht. Zwei Tage später hielt Thrain in seiner Limousine vor dem Haus der Beutlins. Er war darauf vorbereitet abfällig die Nase rümpfen zu können, aber nicht darauf ein großes Haus, das irgendwie das Gemütliche einer Höhle zu haben schien, und einen noch größeren, wunderschönen Garten vorzufinden. Für ihn bedeutete es aber nur, dass er wohl mehr Geld einsetzen musste. Selbstsicher öffnete er die Gartenpforte und klopfte energisch gegen die Haustür. "Ich geh' schon", sagte Bilbo lächelnd und lief zur Tür. Thorin war bei einem Fotoshooting und Bilbo hatte seiner Mutter beim Kochen geholfen, bevor es an der Tür geklopft hatte. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln öffnete der Student die Tür, aber dieses Lächeln erstarb, als Bilbo sah, wer vor ihm stand. "Guten Tag", sagte er ausdruckslos. "Was wollen Sie hier?" Thrain trat ungefragt an Bilbo vorbei ins Haus und fing an sich umzusehen. "Was ich will? Mit ihnen reden." Bilbo schloss die Tür und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Ich wüsste nicht, was wir zu bereden hätten", sagte er abweisend und leichte Bauchschmerzen kündigten sich an. "Thorin ist nicht hier, falls Sie darauf gehofft haben." Thrain drehte sich um und schaute Bilbo an. "Oh, ich weiß, dass er nicht hier ist. Ich habe mit der Agentur telefoniert, für die er diese Aufnahmen macht. Von ihm will ich JETZT auch gar nichts. Er mag nicht mein leiblicher Sohn sein, aber ich habe viel zu viel Zeit und Geld in ihn investiert, um ihn jetzt einfach ziehen zu lassen. Er MUSS mein Nachfolger werden. Ich rede lieber nicht um den heißen Brei herum. Was kostet es sie los zu werden?" Bilbo presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er versuchte es tatsächlich. "Auch wenn Sie das wohl nicht verstehen: Ich werde Thorin für kein Geld der Welt verlassen. Niemals", sagte er ernst. "Er ist mein Ehemann und ich liebe ihn." Er trat einen Schritt auf Thrain zu. "Und glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich zulasse, dass Sie Thorin wieder zu Ihrem Sklaven machen. Er ist nicht Ihr Werkzeug." Thrain zuckte mit den Achseln. "Vielleicht gibt es andere Dinge, die sie eher motivieren. Ihrer bezaubernden Mutter und den künftigen Geschwisterchen könnte etwas passieren, falls sie Thorin nicht gehen lassen. Oder... die Baumfällarbeiten, die ihr Vater heute beaufsichtigt.. Wie leicht kann da ein Unfall passieren." Bilbo ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Sie wollen mich erpressen?", fragte er und verengte die Augen. "Sie würden anderen Menschen etwas antun, um Ihre Ziele zu erreichen? Was sind Sie nur für ein Mensch?" Belladonna stand im Türrahmen und hörte das Gespräch mit an. Sie nahm ihr Handy und schrieb schnell eine SMS an Thorin, um ihn zu warnen. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ihr Schwiegersohn dadurch sofort einen Entschluss fasste und nach dem Shooting zum Haus von Thrain fuhr. Er hatte bereits mit so etwas gerechnet und vorsoglich die Handynummer von Thrain herausgefunden. ''Ich bin wieder zu Hause. - Thorin schrieb er nur, während er von der Busstation zum Anwesen ging. Thrain zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und lass die Nachricht Thorins,. "Was ich für ein Mensch bin? Ein Mensch, der immer seine Ziele erreicht. Immer..," sagte er mit einen außerst selbstgefälligen Lächeln. Das Lächeln wurde noch breiter. "Dann verabschiede ich mich mal wieder und wünsche noch einen schönen Tag.. Ach ja... Auf ihren "Mann" müssen sie heute wohl nicht warten." In Bilbos Magen breitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl aus. "Was... soll das heißen? Was haben Sie getan?", fragte er und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe. Thorin war doch nicht etwa... Nein, das durfte er nicht tun. Aber es war schon zu spät. Thorin hatte das Haus von Thrain erreicht und ein Angestellter ließ ihn eintreten. Er gestand es sich nicht gerne ein, aber er hatte Angst, wieder hier zu sein und letztlich wieder auf Thrain zu treffen. Aber er wollte seine Familie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Thrain drehte sich noch einmal um und lachte gehässig. "Ich habe gar nichts getan. Allerdings hat ihn wohl ein Vögelchen von meinem Besuch erzählt," Bella hatte er längst in der Tür stehen sehen, "und er hat sich zum einzig richtigen entschlossen. Er ist zurück gekehrt. In sein Heim." Bilbo drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um, die schockiert eine Hand vor den Mund schlug. Was hatte sie nur getan? "Wir müssen ihn zurückholen", sagte Bilbo sofort und wandte sich wieder an Thrain. "Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass wir Ihnen Thorin überlassen!" Schnell wählte er die Nummer von Thorin, aber er nahm den Anruf nicht an. "Thorin, bitte..." Thrain war schon durch die Tür, warf aber noch gehässig zurück "Was können sie kleiner Wicht schon tun?" Bilbo war so wütend wie noch nie in seinem Leben. "Das werden Sie schon noch sehen", sagte er und schlug dann einfach die Haustür zu. Belladonna ging auf ihren Sohn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Es tut mir so leid, Bilbo. Ich wusste nicht, dass Thorin so auf meine Nachricht reagieren würde. Ich wollte ihn nur warnen." "Ist schon gut, Mama. Wir sollten Dis anrufen..." Dis kam gerade von einer Veranstaltung in der Uni zurück und stellte ihre Tasche neben die Couch, als das Telefon klingelte. An der Nummer konnte sie erkennen, dass der Anruf von den Beutlins kam. Seufzend streifte sie ihre Schuhe von den Füßen und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. "Hallo Ihr Lieben, was gibt es?" Bilbos Hände zitterten, während er das Telefon hielt. "Hallo, Dis", sagte er und schluckte schwer. "Wir haben ein Problem. Thorin ist zu Thrain zurückgegangen und reagiert nicht auf meine Anrufe. Wir müssen ihn da irgendwie rausholen. Thrain ist auf dem Weg nach Hause." Dis schloss für einen Moment entsetzt die Augen. "Er ist wirklich zurück zu Thrain? Dieser Dummkopf. Warum glaubt er nur, dass er uns nicht anders schützen kann." Dis glaubte keinen Moment das Thorin eine andere Motivation haben könnte, zu Thrain zurück zu kehren. Was würde Thrain ihn wohl antun? "Wie schnell könnt ihr hier sein? Und wissen John und Mum schon bescheid?" Dis Gedanken rasten. Sie mussten mit Thorin sprechen. Allerdings kannte sie seinen Sturkopf. Er würde nicht schnell einlenken, wenn er überzeugt war das Richtige zu tun. "Wir werden gleich losfahren, so schnell es geht", antwortete Bilbo und zog sich mit einer Hand seine Jacke über. "Mama ruft gerade bei den beiden an. Sie sollten also auch schon bescheid wissen." Er schluckte schwer. "Ich habe Angst um Thorin... Was... was wird Thrain wohl tun, wenn er Thorin wiedersieht und niemand da ist, der ihn von ihm fernhalten kann? Ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen..." Dis hatte auch Angst um Thorin. Was immer Thrain vor hatte, er würde sich nicht wehren. "Ich fahre schon mal los und versuche mit Thorin zu reden.Bevor Thrain wieder zu Hause ist. Ich hoffe er hört mir zu." Sie war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob sie Thorin überhaupt sehen würde. Bilbo nickte leicht, auch wenn Dis es nicht sehen konnte. "Gut, wir machen uns auch gleich auf den Weg. Ich hoffe, wir können Thorin helfen... Bis gleich", sagte er noch, bevor er auflegte und wartete, bis seine Mutter ihr Telefonat beendet hatte. Thorin war mittlerweile wieder in seinem alten Zimmer, von dem er gehofft hatte, es nie wieder zu sehen. Es hatte sich nichts verändert und jetzt, wo er so lange bei den Beutlins gelebt hatte, bemerkte er, wie kalt und leblos das Zimmer eigentlich war. Es hatte nichts persönliches an sich. Es war eher ein Büro als ein Zimmer zum Wohnen. Er legte seine Tasche ab und begann, das Wenige, das er mitgenommen hatte, in die Schränke und Schubladen zu legen. 20 Minuten nach Bilbos Anruf traf Dis an ihren ehemaligen Elternhaus ein. Thrain schien noch nicht da zu sein. Er war sich Thorins wohl so sicher, dass er nicht sofort nach Hause gefahren war. Dis stieg vorsichtig aus ihrem Auto, ging zur Eingangstür und klingelte Sturm. "Thorin, mach diese verdammte Tür auf und nimm Vernunft an. Komm nach Hause. Bilbo, Bella, Dad und Mum sind auch gleich hier. Hörst du mich?" Thorin saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete bereits an Aufgaben, die ihm Thrain vor seiner "Flucht" gegeben hatte, um diese schon einmal hinter sich zu bringen, bevor Thrain ihn mit neuen bombadierte. Seufzend stand er auf, als die Stimme seiner Schwester hörte. Er ging hinunter zur Tür, öffnete diese aber nicht. "Dis, geh' nach Hause. Thrain wird sicher bald zurückkommen. Und sag' den anderen, dass sie gar nicht hierher kommen sollen. Es ist für alle das Beste und das weißt du auch." Dis lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die Tür. "Ich weiß vor allem, dass du ein sturer, blöder Hund bist. Wir lieben dich und werden dich genauso schützen, wie du uns schützen willst. Gemeinsam sind wir stark. Ist dir nicht klar, wie sehr wir uns alle um dich Sorgen machen. Was er mit dir macht?" Sie schluckte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Bitte Thorin, mach die Tür auf und komm mit nach Hause. Bilbo ist krank vor Angst um dich und Bella macht sich Vorwürfe, dass sie dir Bescheid gesagt hat. Ich gehe hier auf keinen Fall weg. Ich bleibe vor der Tür sitzen und warte, bis du rauskommst und vernünftig wirst." Thorin schloss kurz die Augen. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde meine Meinung nicht mehr ändern. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass euch etwas passiert. Du weißt, dass Thrain skrupellos ist, wenn es seine Ziele durchsetzen will", sagte er und schloss die Tür noch ein zweites Mal ab, um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen. "Bitte geh' nach Hause, Dis. Ich komme schon zurecht. Ich habe es viele Jahre zuvor auch geschafft." "Du bist wirklich ein Blödmann. Du hast Familie, die dich liebt und sich sorgen macht. Und glaube mir. Ich kann notfalls genauso skrupelos sein, wie Thrain. Und wenn du n icht rauskommen willst, dann setze ich mich jetzt." Dis zog ihre Jacke aus, legte sie auf den Boden und setzte sich drauf. "Ich kann genauso stur sein, wie du." Thorin seufzte. "Wie du meinst", sagte er nur noch und ging wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. Er konnte jetzt nicht mehr umkehren. Sein'' Vater'' wusste bereits bescheid und ein Rückzug würde ihn nur noch wütender machen. Bilbo saß im Auto und knetete nervös seine Hände. Hoffentlich konnten sie Thorin da rausholen. "Und du lässt mich bei Pear in Stich. Alles nur, weil es in deinen dicken Schädel nicht reingeht, dass wir gemeinsam alles schaffen können." Dis nutzte die Zeit und gab ihren Anwälten den Auftrag alles über Thrain herauszufinden. Wie seine persönliche, finanzielle Situation war. Welche Ziele prestigeträchtigen Ziele er privat verfolgte. Mitgliedschaften in Clubs etc. Wenn Thrain dreckig spielen konnte, konnte sie es auch. Dann machte sie es sich so bequem wie möglich und wartete auf Bilbo und die anderen. Thorin konnte jetzt einfach nicht mehr nachgeben. Nach einer Weile öffnete er aber sein Fenster und warf eine Decke nach unten zu Dis, damit sie nicht fror. Mehr konnte er nicht für sie tun. Die Beutlins waren mittlerweile auch angekommen. Bilbo rannte sofort zum Haus. "Ist er hier? ist Thrain schon da? Konntest du mit Thorin sprechen?", fragte er atemlos. Dis hatte sich in die Decke gewickelt. Es wurde doch langsam kalt. "Ja, dieser Esel ist hier. Aber der Blödmann will nicht raus kommen. Er ist der Ansicht, dass er uns dadurch zu sehr in Gefahr bringt. Thrain sei skrupelos genug. Er ist übrigens noch nicht hier." Ihr fröstelte. "Ich habe Thorin gesagt, dass ich so lange hier sitzen bleibe, bis er zur Vernunft kommt. Die Decke hat er mir runter geworfen." Bilbo blickte zum Fenster hinauf, das zu Thorins Zimmer gehörte. "Er kann doch nicht ernsthaft bei Thrain bleiben. Er wird sonstwas mit ihm anstellen...", sagte er verzweifelt und warf einen kleinen Stein an das Fenster. "Thorin, bitte! Komm' mit uns nach Hause. Zusammen schaffen wir es schon, alles in Ordnung zu bringen." Er wartete, aber sein Ehemann trat nicht ans Fenster, sonst blieb an seinem Tisch sitzen und arbeitete. Bilbo wandte sich an die anderen. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Thrain wird sicher bald hier sein..." Dis starrte auf Ihr Pear-Phone. "Oh weh. Ich glaube vorher wird Greg hier sein. Ich habe ihn gerade eine Nachricht geschrieben. Was ich vorhabe und warum. Er ist nicht begeistert,trifft es nicht ganz." Keine fünfzehn Minuten später hielt Greg mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Anwesen und sprang heraus. Er kochte vor Wut. "Thorin, du dummes Balg. Wie kommst du darauf, dass du alle schützen kann, aber niemand dich. Meine Frau wird jedenfalls nicht sich und unser Kind in Gefahr bringen, weil du ein Sturkopf bist. Kommst du nicht raus, komme ich rein." Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, ging er zur Eingangstür, trat zwei mal heftig gegen das Schloss und brach sie auf. Thorin blickte auf, als er das Geräusch der brechenden Tür hörte und stand seufzend auf. Warum konnte ihn denn niemand einfach in Ruhe lassen? Er wollte ihnen doch nur helfen. Bilbo musste gestehen, dass er froh war, dass Greg aufgetaucht war und sofort handelte. Thorin war jedoch immer noch nicht dazu bereit, aufzugeben und schloss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer ab. Er wusste am besten, zu was Thrain fähig war. Er wollte nicht, dass seiner Familie etwas passierte. Thorin wollte anscheinend immer noch nicht einlenken. Greg drehte sich zu Dis um. "Wo ist sein Zimmer?" Dis zeigte es ihrem Mann. Mittlerweile waren auch John und Isadea am Haus angekommen.Kurz erklärte Dis, was bisher passiert war. John sah Greg nur an und beide gingen die Treppe auf. John klopfte gegen die Zimmertür. "Thorin, lass den Unsinn, mach auf." Thorin presste die Lippen auf einander. "Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass ihr gehen sollt", sagte er mit Nachdruck. "Ihr wisst alle gar nicht, was Thrain anstellen kann, wenn er will. Mutter, Dis und Belladonna sind schwanger. Wollt ihr wirklich riskieren, dass ihnen etwas passiert? Glaubt ihr, Thrain interessiert sich für die Gefühle von irgendjemandem?" Er schob seinen Schreibtisch vor die Tür. "Ich habe viele Jahre mit Thrain zusammen gelebt. Mich kann gar nichts mehr überraschen. Was er mir antun kann, hält sich in Grenzen im Gegensatz zu dem, was er Dis und den anderen antun könnte." Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Text